


Постыдная тайна

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Больше всего Дайчи хочется оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте или времени, а не поздно вечером в клубной комнате.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Рука на плече ощущается многокилограммовым грузом, чужое дыхание слишком близко. Дайчи не сразу понимает, чего именно от него хочет Курокава, ведь на тренировке всё было как обычно, да и после — тоже. Дайчи не чувствует себя виноватым и явных косяков за собой не помнит. Тогда к чему это всё?

Когда Курокава задирает на нём футболку, и холодные пальцы касаются разгорячённой кожи, недвусмысленно оглаживая бок, поднимаясь выше и сжимая сосок, Дайчи дёргается в сторону, сбрасывая руку. Ошарашенно смотрит на Курокаву и спрашивает:

— Вы что?

— А на что это похоже?

Они оба молчат, и ситуация выглядит крайне нелепой. Что, если Дайчи не так всё понял? Разве Курокава способен на что-то подобное? Меньше всего Дайчи хочет в это верить, но если это шутка, она совсем не смешная, и лучше бы Курокаве объясниться побыстрее. Дайчи уже хочет переспросить, сказать что угодно, лишь бы разбить неловкую тишину.

— Никаких вариантов? — спрашивает Курокава и делает шаг вперёд. — Я могу показать наглядно. Ещё раз.

Дайчи хмурится и качает головой:

— Я не собираюсь играть в подобные игры. Вам лучше остановиться, Курокава-сан.

Курокава внимательно смотрит на него и кивает, и Дайчи отворачивается к шкафчикам с облегчённым вздохом. Ну кто же знал, что у их капитана такие извращённые шутки? 

Даже уверенный в своей безопасности, Дайчи всё равно переодевается быстро, стремясь как можно быстрее покинуть клубную комнату. Завтра всё забудется, но сейчас ему неприятно здесь находиться.

***

В следующий раз они остаются наедине через две недели — Курокава просит Дайчи остаться, чтобы отработать кое-какие приёмы, и тот, хоть и устал зверски, соглашается не раздумывая. Что может быть лучше предложения поделиться опытом?

Позже, в клубной комнате, когда они с Курокавой переодеваются, Дайчи хочет лечь и сдохнуть — тренировки Укая и так зверские, так что дополнительные нагрузки выглядят полным издевательством над самим собой.

Дайчи устало вздыхает и утыкается лбом в дверцу шкафчика — она приятно холодит кожу и вызывает подобие удовольствия.

— Зря, наверное, я тебя позвал, — говорит Курокава, опираясь на шкафчик рядом с Дайчи. — Выглядишь неважно.

— Нет! — Дайчи поворачивается, проезжаясь щекой по дверце, и возмущённо смотрит на Курокаву. — Я готов продолжать!

«Скажи это трясущимся рукам и подгибающимся ногам», — написано на лице у Курокавы, который вовсе не выглядит уставшим. Хотя и не должен — он просто подсказывал Дайчи, что делать, и поправлял его. Но ведь это и не полноценная тренировка — просто поддержка старшего, указывающая Дайчи на его ошибки, и направленная на то, чтобы сделать его сильнее.

— Что ты думаешь по поводу прошлого раза? — внезапно меняет тему Курокава, заставляя Дайчи недоумённо нахмуриться.

— О чём вы? — спрашивает он, снова прижимаясь к прохладному металлу лбом и мечтая поскорее оказаться дома: единственное, о чём он сейчас хочет — лечь и как следует отдохнуть.

Курокава не отвечает, просто молча передвигается к Дайчи за спину и кладёт руки ему на плечи. Тот вопросительно мычит, но замолкает, стоит Курокаве начать разминать уставшие мышцы.

— Я тебя совсем загонял, так что должен помочь хоть немного прийти в норму.

— Нет, не стоит, — сопротивляется Дайчи, которому неловко: мало того, что с ним возились весь вечер, так теперь и массаж, как маленькому. — Курокава-сан, не нужно.

Курокава лишь молча усиливает нажим, и Дайчи думает, что на самом деле это не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, он будет чувствовать себя лучше. Руки у Курокавы сильные, а сам он действует довольно уверенно, вот только Дайчи всё равно не может до конца расслабиться, думая, что это всё неправильно.

Когда Курокава спускается с плеч на спину и задирает футболку, касаясь кожи холодными руками, Дайчи напрягается. Ему в голову приходят события недельной давности и дурацкая шутка.

— Курокава-сан, я думаю, нам не стоит...

Договорить Дайчи не успевает, Курокава впечатывает его в шкафчик, заламывая руку за спину, и негромко произносит:

— Будешь брыкаться, станет только хуже.

Голос у него низкий и хриплый, но явной агрессии или угрозы нет. Ровный. Как будто он каждый вечер запугивает кохаев.

— Я думаю, — говорит Курокава ему на ухо, вжимаясь сзади, — что тебе лучше молчать и не сопротивляться, иначе можешь попрощаться с волейболом.

Курокава сильнее выворачивает руку, и Дайчи шипит сквозь зубы: хватка крепкая — не вырваться.

Выбор между сломанной рукой и унижением очевиден.

— И не подумаю, — хрипит Дайчи, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя Курокаву.

Тот лишь снова увеличивает нажим, в глазах у Дайчи темнеет от боли. Может быть, он бы попробовал сопротивляться и дальше, но усталость от двойной тренировки даёт о себе знать — Дайчи чисто физически сейчас не хватит сил.

Как будто от этого он перестанет вырываться.

Страшно подумать, что было бы, если бы Курокава выбрал не его — он хотя бы сопротивляется — а, например, Асахи, который молчал бы до последнего.

— И не подумаю... — повторяет едва слышно.

— Это твоё право, — усмехается Курокава и ослабляет хватку — не насовсем, но боль уже не такая сильная. Дайчи уже думает, что победил, но тот продолжает: — Тогда я найду другую игрушку. Азумане выглядит подходящим.

Дайчи захлёбывается от несправедливости и хочет сказать, что расскажет всем, и тогда Курокаве достанется, но тот опережает:

— Ты ничего не докажешь.

У Дайчи мурашки бегут по спине от его голоса, или это просто боль так отдаётся. Вырываться, а тем более кричать нет смысла. Расстановка сил ясна с самого начала, и она не в пользу Дайчи. Противно ощущать себя таким слабым, но ещё более противно оказаться в подобной ситуации. 

И тут он замирает от ужаса и отвращения: прикосновение холодной руки под тканью тренировочных шорт ни с чем нельзя спутать. Дайчи дёргается от неожиданности и отвращения, и пальцы с силой сжимаются на бедре.

— Не дёргайся, — печёт дыханием ухо, и Дайчи закрывает глаза.

Это происходит не с ним. Не с ним.

Больше всего Дайчи хочется оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте или времени, а не поздно вечером в клубной комнате. Ну почему именно сегодня он согласился потренироваться дополнительно? Почему именно сегодня Асахи ушёл чуть раньше, а Сугу выдернули звонком родители?

Курокава тянет его шорты вниз, и Дайчи накрывает — он вырывается из хватки, отталкивая его. Пытается ударить, но Курокава быстрее: резкая боль в животе заставляет Дайчи согнуться пополам.

— Я сказал — не дёргайся, — повторяет Курокава и пинает Дайчи в бок, заставляя повалиться на пол. — Будешь послушным, и я не стану снова бить тебя.

Дайчи сипло втягивает в себя воздух и пытается встать, Курокава подхватывает его, не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление, и сажает, упирая спиной в шкафчики, снова заламывает руку. Задирает футболку и проводит рукой по животу, оглаживает бок, сжимая место удара. Дайчи сдавленно стонет и пытается отстраниться.

Курокава поднимает голову и смотрит Дайчи в глаза. Беззвучно произносит: «Не дёргайся», — и ведёт рукой выше. Сжимает двумя пальцами сосок и выкручивает его, заставляя Дайчи вновь зашипеть от боли.

На улице слышатся голоса, и Курокава замирает, затем бросает быстрый взгляд на часы и с сожалением вздыхает. Наклоняется к Дайчи — тот с отвращением отворачивается, сжимая зубы. Кажется, это забавляет Курокаву — по крайней мере именно так можно истолковать короткий смешок.

Дайчи надеется, что всё уже закончилось, и он в безопасности, как вдруг Курокава наклоняется ниже, одновременно с этим зажимая Дайчи рот рукой. Мажет губами по груди и кусает за сосок.

— Продолжим в следующий раз, — ровным голосом произносит Курокава, как будто ничего и не произошло. Поправляет футболку Дайчи и треплет его по голове, словно хороший семпай.

Когда Курокава уходит, и за ним хлопает дверь, Дайчи обессиленно приваливается к шкафчикам и тупо смотрит в потолок. Ему страшно и противно, и он понятия не имеет, кому можно рассказать о случившемся.

Почему это произошло именно с ним?

***

Дайчи старательно скрывает проблему — капитана волейбольной команды Курокаву Хироки и его интерес к себе — считая, что справится своими силами. Старается не оставаться с ним наедине, но постоянно сталкивается на тренировках. Дайчи не говорит ни родителям, ни Суге с Асахи — им всем ни к чему это знать. Тем более, что Курокава пока не делает ничего совсем уж страшного, а прикосновения можно и перетерпеть.

Лишь бы никто не узнал.

Дайчи пытается вести себя как прежде: без страха заходить в клубную комнату в одиночку, оставаться на дополнительные тренировки. И не дёргаться от случайных прикосновений.

Последнее получается не очень хорошо, но Дайчи надеется, что дурацких шуток и эффекта неожиданности достаточно для того, чтобы не вызывать особых подозрений. Дайчи понимает, что шифруется он безобразно, да и вряд ли подобное можно скрыть... вот только говорить об этом вслух всё равно не собирается — тем более Суге с Асахи.

Когда Суга, а затем и Асахи спрашивает, всё ли у него в порядке, Дайчи молча кивает и уходит тренировать подачу. Когда они спрашивают во второй и в третий раз, Дайчи молчит. На пятый — отвечает, что он справится сам. А потом просто запрещает им впутываться в то, что происходит.

Запретами можно остановить Асахи, Сугу — вряд ли. Тот слишком часто задерживает на Дайчи взгляд, но поговорить уже не пытается. Зато остаётся на все дополнительные тренировки допоздна, приводя за собой Асахи. Курокава бесится из-за этого, вымещая свою злость на Дайчи при любом удобном случае — Суга с Асахи не могут находиться рядом с ним круглосуточно.

Когда через пару недель подобного Дайчи приходит на тренировку чуть прихрамывая, Суга ничего не говорит, лишь отводит в сторону Асахи. Они долго о чём-то переговариваются, но стоит Дайчи подойти к ним чуть ближе, сразу замолкают.

Правильно, он же сам запретил им лезть в свои дела.

От этого невмешательства почему-то грустно, а ещё тошно от самого себя — неудивительно, что друзья теперь избегают его. Дайчи не знает как поступил бы, окажись в подобной ситуации Асахи или Суга. Наверное, он всё же заступился бы... но как бы это не сделало лишь хуже.

Дайчи отпускают с половины тренировки — как игрок он сейчас более чем бесполезен. Ему даже бегать больно.

Закрывая за собой дверь клубной комнаты, Дайчи уже знает, кого он увидит в ней.

Курокава стоит посередине комнаты и похабно улыбается.

Дело каких-то мгновений: снова распахнуть дверь и выскочить наружу. Дайчи думал, что он быстрый. Но когда в плечо с силой вцепляются пальцы, разворачивая, а затем в солнечное сплетение влетает кулак, Дайчи понимает, что глубоко заблуждался.

То, что Курокаву не стоит злить, Дайчи понял уже давно — когда пытался скрыть синяки под пластырями и, чуть краснея, врал, что упал.

Дайчи не пытается встать с пола, но когда его тянут вверх, поднимается. Меньше сопротивляешься — меньше боли. Меньше боли — меньше синяков и вопросов на следующий день. Дайчи молча терпит прикосновения, пытаясь сильно не кривиться, — за это он уже тоже получал.

От него не требуется ничего большего, чем просто не шевелиться и не сопротивляться. Кажется, Курокаве нравится безвольная игрушка, но Дайчи боится, что со временем это изменится.

Хочется надеяться, что он надоест Курокаве, а пока остаётся только терпеть.

Дайчи закрывает глаза и думает о том, что всё бы отдал за то, чтобы им сейчас кто-нибудь помешал.

Руки у Курокавы холодные, а сам он действует как всегда бесцеремонно — Дайчи от этого подташнивает, во рту стоит привкус желчи. Хорошо, что Курокава не лезет целоваться. Или плохо — подобное наверняка бы отбило желание прикасаться к Дайчи.

Дайчи уже начинает думать о самоубийственном проявлении инициативы — ему всё равно терять уже особо нечего, — как за спиной резко открывается дверь.

Их поза однозначна, хоть Курокава и убирает руки мгновенно, этого недостаточно. Дайчи отступает на пару шагов, просто чтобы выдохнуть. И быть как можно дальше от Курокавы.

Поворачивается и встречается взглядом с Сугой.

Хуже и быть не могло.

— Мы ненадолго, — беспечно улыбается Суга, словно не замечает происходящего. — Зашли кое за чем.

Асахи мнётся у дверей и молчит, теребя край шорт пальцами. Суга копается в сумке, насвистывая какой-то нелепый мотивчик. Дайчи хочется уйти вместе с ними, но вряд ли они станут разговаривать с ним после увиденного. Дайчи никогда ещё не ощущал себя настолько грязным и жалким, он молчит и не сводит взгляда с Суги, стоящего прямо за Курокавой.

Суга поворачивается к Дайчи, и тот понимает — сейчас что-то случится. Отрицательно качает головой и показывает глазами на дверь, но как будто Сугу так просто переубедить.

Позади тяжело вздыхает Асахи и делает пару неуверенных шагов вперёд, оказываясь позади Дайчи. Замирает по струнке и, кажется, совсем не дышит.

Это выглядит странно и даже смешно. Дайчи хочется стукнуть его по плечу, рассмеяться и пойти на тренировку, но под взглядом Курокавы он лишь опускает голову — за пару месяцев тот оказал на него сильное влияние.

Суга проходит совсем рядом с Курокавой, чуть задевая его рукой, а потом останавливается прямо перед Дайчи, загораживая собой, и негромко произносит:

— Он мой! — Оглядывается на Асахи и добавляет: — Ну... наш.

Курокава хмурится и по-прежнему смотрит на Дайчи, словно не существует ни Суги, ни Асахи. Словно их — по правде говоря, одного Суги — вмешательство ничего не значит.

Дайчи кладёт руку на плечо Суги и хочет сказать, что сам во всём разберётся, что это дело касается только его и Курокавы. Что... о таком, вообще-то, друзьям не говорят — даже после того, как они всё видели собственными глазами. Вообще никому не говорят.

— Убирайтесь, — голос Курокавы похож на рычание, и Дайчи впервые слышит в нём злобу.

— Неа, — улыбается Суга и разжимает кулак — на ладони лежит флешка. — Ты уйдёшь отсюда.

Курокава прищуривается и окидывает быстрым взглядом клубную комнату, Сугу, останавливая взгляд на флешке.

— Это запись того, что здесь происходило в течении недели. Немного незаконно, но и ты тут не в волейбол играешь.

— Дай сюда! — Курокава делает шаг вперёд.

Дайчи вздрагивает, а Суга лишь качает головой:

— Это всего лишь копия, она тебе ничего не даст, — и убирает флешку в карман.

— Давай, — зло усмехается Курокава, — показывай всем. Но не забудь, что это навредит не только мне. Никто не докажет, что это было принуждением. — Он разводит руками и продолжает: — Только взаимное согласие.

Слабая надежда испаряется, словно её и не было — меньше всего Дайчи хочет выносить случившееся на люди. Ему хватает и того, что Суга с Асахи в курсе — более того, видели всё собственными глазами. Вряд ли они теперь смогут общаться как раньше. 

Хочется малодушно попросить оставить всё как есть — Курокава скоро выпустится, и это прекратится. Дайчи потерпит, он уже привык.

— Я покажу это Укай-сану, — улыбается Суга. — Тогда это навредит только тебе.

Курокава вздрагивает — связываться с Укаем ему явно не хочется, это гарантированный проигрыш. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки, и Дайчи кажется, что сейчас он ударит Сугу. Или его. Или сделает что-нибудь страшное, из-за чего их всех могут исключить.

Но он просто молча направляется к выходу.

— Теперь мы всегда будем защищать Дайчи, — говорит Асахи и выдерживает взгляд Курокавы, когда тот приближается практически вплотную.

Дайчи дёргается вперёд, но Суга удерживает его на месте, словно и не волнуется за Асахи вовсе.

— Не прикасайся к нему больше.

В голосе Асахи слышны чуждые ему твёрдость и уверенность, и Дайчи думает о том, что он звучит очень убедительно. По крайней мере, Курокава мажет взглядом ещё раз, но ничего не говорит. Но возможно, всё дело во флешке с записью.

Когда за Курокавой закрывается дверь, все трое в унисон выдыхают.

— Ты молодец, — Суга тыкает Асахи под рёбра, и тот моментально сгибается пополам, теряя свой грозный вид. — По тебе и не скажешь, что умирал от страха.

Асахи что-то сдавленно мычит и вымученно улыбается, Дайчи знает, чего ему стоило подобное. Он и не думал, что ради него можно пойти на подобное.

— Прости, что мы... вот так, — Суга разводит руками, а потом подбадривающе хлопает Дайчи по плечу.

— Всё нормально. Спасибо. Правда, спасибо, — у Дайчи слова застревают в горле, и очень хочется уткнуться кому-нибудь — Суге или Асахи — в плечо. И, наверное, облегчённо вздохнуть. Скрыть слёзы.

Словно услышав его мысли, Асахи обнимает со спины, а затем разворачивает, позволяя Дайчи спрятать лицо у себя на плече.

— Знаешь, Асахи обещал набить морду этому гаду, — хмыкает Суга куда-то между лопаток Дайчи и обнимает его поперёк туловища.

— И набью, — серьёзно говорит Асахи.

Дайчи ему верит.


End file.
